


Importance

by MIA777



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA777/pseuds/MIA777





	Importance

Sometimes it happens during huge home parties with an enormous amount of alcohol, including vodka and gin.  
Sometimes it happens in the mornings, with big breakfast cooked for them by Jeremy. Sometimes it's just happens and that is it.  
That happens without regret or promises that it will never happen again, it happens when no one care about correctness of actions.  
Only bare emotions leading somewhere.

In fact, the strongest relationship between people is created by bed, the strongest bonds should be given credit for the incredible sex.  
It's a rule.

Nothing binds people to each other more than passion.

They know each other for nearly a two decades, spend more time together than with their own wives in different countries and on different continents, got together in the most shitty situations and coped with them as a truly close people.  
They lost million contracts for each other's sake, give all their time and enthusiasm, give their lives.

The first and almost constant initiator of their mad love is Richard, he is one of the best fathers and husbands in the world, he loves his family with all force of his heart, but he did not have enough spark, and he so loves to burn.  
He burned so many times, he burnt and again revived to live from the other world, fell into coma, broke bones, injured his brain and still want to burn, stronger and brighter.  
Richard in general is one big bundle of unlimited emotions mixed with fire and desire, and this fire between them is as necessary to him as the air to breathe.  
Honestly the alcohol was just an excuse for perfect sex, on the worst days alcohol was not needed for soft kisses and massaging hands on the tired shoulders.  
This care make everything much easier for them.  
And when Jeremy lost his marriage, his beloved mother, his career and his whole world smashed into pieces, when doctors suspected he has a cancerous tumor, when he became an alcoholic, bout Richard and James were with him, lifting him up and not letting him fall again.  
They were closed, on both sides, holding tight and only this helped him to start living anew and breathe freely.  
James always looks very ordinary and slightly boring, but in fact he is not, he is always open to everything new and exciting, and he despite everything, loves his friends a lot.  
He was not so spontaneous like the other two, but he always takes care of the comfort and safety of his loved ones, he is not a fan of throwing things during the gusts of passion, he rather likes everything slow and sensual.  
So it irritates him but he does not really resist when his partners tear off his clothes and kiss his face and neck.

This first began a long long time ago, when they were young and mildness, when everything seemed simple and the weight of responsibility has not yet fallen on their shoulders, when they were just leading a small car show, had terrible haircuts, shitty dressed and they were carrying crap all the time.  
Now all of them have families, responsibilities and popularity.  
It puts pressure on them.

Time passes and more and more they realize how much they have gone through together, how many accidents and drama there were and how did they got out after the all terrible consequences, together, as always.

Sometimes each of them thinks about what would have happened if they had not become popular, if they had not created families, if they had been more courageous.  
Who knows, maybe in other life they will make a right decision.

So today they celebrated something, drinking strong drinks and talking rubbish at Jeremy's apartments.  
Slow music made the two men dance. It is very bad, but very adorable and sweet.  
Jeremy's hands on Richard's shoulders slowly went down on his tiny waist, squeezing lightly, Richard's hands on Jeremy's shoulders, and James sat on the leather sofa with a glass of wine in one hand and cigarette in another, watching his lovers with enamored eyes.  
In one big gasp he drank all wine from his glass and let cigarette burn dead on the table, stood up and joined his partners.

We live our lives, do some actions, make decisions and never know what we want. We are lost when our desires do not coincide with the opinion of society, we are frightened by the unknown.  
The main thing is not to forget that we live for ourselves and only once.


End file.
